minecraft_dota_xbox_360fandomcom-20200214-history
Maps
Maps in Dota Are the places you battle on! The First Map, added for 3 Updates, was the Forest Map. The Forest Map is a Big Fan Favorite and is a great map for beginners! Currently, There are 9 Maps In Dota. Forest The Forest map is loved by many. The Forest is the first map. The size of the map is a Medium. The main structure in the Forest is a bridge over a lake called Old Glory. The ground is grass with flowers and weeds and there are Oak Trees. The Buff is Regneration, and the map contains 3 Eastereggs. Desert The Desert was the second map added to Dota along with the Desert Knight. It is also a Likeable map but not quite a fan favorite. The map size is a Large. The main structure is a pyramid with thrones inside of it. The ground is Sand with Spruce bushes around the area. The Buff is Healing, and contains 2 Easter Eggs Jungle The Jungle was the third map added to Dota. It is a big fan favorite. The Map size is a Small. The main structure is a cliff with a waterfall. The ground is grass with bushes and the trees are Jungle with vines. The Buff is Swiftness, and contains 1 Easteregg. Snow Forest The Snow forest was the fourth map added to Dota along with the Ice Reaper. It's a likable map. The map size is a Medium. The main structure is a Lake made out of Ice with spikes coming out of the Lake. The Ground is snowblocks with spruce trees and a bit of snow on them. The Buff is Regeneration, and there are 3 Easter Eggs. Cave The Cave map was the fifth map added to Dota along with the Cave Dweller. It's an okay map. The map size is a small. The main structure is a Rivine with A Mineshaft with some Water and Lava. The Ground is Stone and the occasional Ores and webs. The Buff is Swiftness, There are 2 Easter Eggs. Plains The Plains Map was the Sixth map added to Dota along with the Necromancer and some other classes. It's a Fan Favorite. The Map size is a Big. The main structure is a small village with a farm and hay. The Ground is obviously Grass with bushes and you will sometimes find oak trees. The Buff Is Regeneration, and it contains 2 Easter Eggs Dark Forest The Dark Forest was the seventh map added. It's a very Likeable map among fans. The map size is a medium. The main structure is an old castle with vines over a lake of lily pads called the Old Relic. The Ground is Grass, Pumpkins, and Cracked Stone. The Trees are oak wood but Birch Leaved. The Buff is Swiftness, and it contains 3 Easter Eggs. Mesa The Mesa was the eighth map added. Its a HUGE Fan Favorite. The Map size is a Large. The main structure is a Barn over a lake with bridge leading to more land. The Ground is colored clay with Dead Bushs. The walls are stained clay! The Buff is Regeneration. No Easter Eggs have been found yet. Labyrinth The Labyrinth map was the ninth map added overall in th Mystical Update. IT IS CONSIDERED THE BEST MAP OF ALL! The map size is a Large. The Main structure is A Monument or Statur of a Dragon on a Building. The Ground is Stone bricks, mossy stone bricks, cracked stone bricks, and ame for the walls. You can also see Oak Trees. The Buff is Swiftness, 2 Easter Eggs have been found.